I Hate You, Edward Cullen
by Strange.x.And.x.Beautiful
Summary: AU, AH. Bella and Edward have mutually hated each other for years. When Alice convinces their parents send them to camp together will they end up killing each other or will they get over their animosity? Full and better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary because I couldn't fit it in: **AU, AH. Bella and Edward have mutually hated each other ever since he moved next door when Bella was six. Unable to take their bickering any longer,Alice convinces their parents send them to summer camp together. Whilst attending camp will they end up killing each other or will they get over their animosity and learn that there's a thinner line between love and hate than they expected? Canon Pairings.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, only the ones you've never heard of. They belong to Stephenie Meyer, genius extrodinaire.**

**Enjoy!**

Mutual Loathing

**Bella POV**

I've always hated Edward Cullen, ever since I can remember.

He moved to Forks when I was six and unfortunately, he is my next door neighbour. As soon as we locked eyes across the driveway we knew we were never going to get along. Our parents tried everything to get us to like each other. They set up play dates and even sent us to the same school, but nothing worked, we still disliked each other despite all their efforts.

Alicethought our situation was hilarious. She couldn't get over the fact that the hottest boy in school (with the exception of her oh-so-charming boyfriend Jasper) and I could be at each other's throats all the time. She said that in a perfect world we would make a cute couple. At that point I'd tell her to keep taking the medication.

Alicehas been my best friend since birth, really. My mom and hers attended the same school when they were kids, so our friendship was always going to be set in stone.

We're pretty much in tune with each other after sixteen years. We like the same music, films, books and TV shows. Our sense of humour is similar, we'll often laugh out loud at the same things and a lot of our dislikes go hand in hand, there isn't a lot we disagree on. The only thing that Alice and I are complete opposites with, is clothing styles. She's always been the girly one; she likes skirts, heels and the colour pink. I've always been most comfortable in jeans, trainers and neutral colour clothes. Apart from that we are two peas that came from a dissimilar pod.

My story starts when we were on our way to lunch. I spotted Edward walking out of his psychology class, strutting along as usual with his fan base giggling after him. I rolled my eyes to the sky andAlicesighed as she usually did when I looked at Edward with disapproval.

"I'm wondering if you two will ever get over this lovers tiff you have going on and declare your love for each other."Aliceteased me as we entered the cafeteria.

I saw Edward take his usual seat on the table with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is Edward's older sister and Emmett has been her boyfriend since the dawn of time.

Although I've never had anything against Rosalie, she'd never warmed to me like her parents had; I guess she sided with Edward's view of me. Her opinion didn't matter though; we were never destined for the same social circles anyway. She was pretty, popular and smart. I'm average looking, will never be the most popular girl in school and I'm just above average in my studies. The social divide between us is pretty huge.

Emmett is the sports star of the school; he was on the baseball and the football team and was built like a professional wrestler. Although he'd never reach Edward's popularity with the girls, there was still quite a fan base for him, but when you're going out with the prettiest girl in the school you can't do any better really.

I noticed Edward had a girl at his side, it was usual occurrence for him to choose someone to sit with him at lunch, but it was never the same girl. Two lunch dates in a row was obviously too much commitment for him. He caught me glaring over in his direction and he smirked at me as if to say 'look what you're missing out on'. I stuck my nose in the air and walked past him just to show I didn't care. Not one. Single. Iota.

"It's not a lovers tiff," I retorted as my attention was brought back toAlice, "It's a mutual hatred. Something you, being loved by everyone who meets you, have never experienced."

"I s'pose it's true, I don't know what hatred feels like, but I still don't get what you don't like about him. He's charming, smart and extremely good looking, second to Jasper of course."

"I've told you this a thousand times, Alice. Edward's cocky _and_ he's the biggest chauvinist known to man. He mocks my religion when he can, and he thinks he's God's gift to women, even though he doesn't believe in God!"

"I don't believe in God, Bella. You don't hate me do you?" she said in a mock serious tone.

"You don't mock my beliefs; therefore there is no reason for me to dislike you." I replied as I hugged her waist before we joined the lunch line.

"Didn't you two used to go to church together when he first moved here?"

"He was forced to go byCarlisle, but he's never believed in it, I don't think he ever will."

"I find it weird that you dislike him but love his parents,"Alicesaid as she slid her tray along the serving worktop to add an apple and a bottle of water to it. "You're even on first name terms with them."

"They are my next door neighbours after all, why shouldn't I be on first name terms?" I grabbed a bottle of lemonade, a chicken salad sandwich and a packet of chips. "Anyway, luckily for me he's nothing like his parents, hence why I like them."

"They are family; he must have some of their genetic traits."

"None that I'm aware of. Maybe he's adopted?" I shrugged.

"Bella, be serious, have you looked at Dr. Cullen recently? He and Edward could be twins if they tried hard enough. Edward's definitely theirs."

With no retort handy we paid for our food and made our way to a table Jasper had saved for us, he smiled at me and gaveAlicea kiss on the cheek as we sat down.

"It seems Cullen's on a lunch date with Kelly Heydon today." He commented as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"I give it two hours." I said as I took a bite out of my sandwich and laid down a dollar on the table.

"I think this one might stick."Alicemused as if she were in a psychic trance.

I arched a cynical eyebrow and she laughed as she spun her apple on the table and placed another dollar on the table.

"Ok, it'll stick for a day." She bet.

"That's more like it." I smiled, "What do you reckon Jasper?"

"Two days." He predicted as he added a third dollar to our pile.

"Here's to whoever wins."Alicegrinned as she scooped the money into her tiny purse. Knowing my luck she would be the one to win anyway,Alicehad this uncanny ability to win any bet we placed.

As lunch went on we talked about the summer and our plans as it was only 2 weeks away. Jasper was going toPraguefor a month to visit some of his family, while Alice and I were going to the summer camp I'd been attending for the last five years, it was going to beAlice's first year there and she was totally unprepared for rural life.

"So I can't wear my heels?" she complained as she was still spinning the uneaten shiny red apple. I don't know how she does it, eating so little, if it were me, the apple would've been eaten at the start of lunch and I'd be gnawing on the table by now.

"It's in the wilderness, there's mud and rain. What do you think your chances are for them not to be spoiled?" I stated.

"So I won't be able to bring even the cheapest pair I own?" she asked incredulous.

"When they snap or get ruined, don't say I didn't warn you." I sighed as I lunged for the spinning apple.

It rolled on the floor and out of sight, I knew then I had to go and get another one otherwise I'd only haveAliceguilt tripping me about how I'd lost her lunch for the rest of the day. Not that she'd really care, tiny stomached wench…

"How much was it?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Seventy cents." She replied as she was having a little moment with Jasper. They were looking into each other's eyes trying to prolong the inevitable snog fest that they wanted to get rid of me for.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." I told her glad to get away, I loved them both but I always felt uncomfortable when they got all mushy.

I took a slow walk over to where the fruit was placed and as I went for the last red apple someone grabbed it before me.

"Well, well Swan, did I just steal your apple?" he asked me in a husky voice that I supposed all the girls fell for.

It could only be one person, as no one else referred to me as 'Swan'.

"It's not for me, it's for my friendAlice." I told him as I clenched my teeth; he knew I hated being called by my last name as much as I hated being called 'Isabella'.

"Isn't she the dark haired one who's usually conjoined to your hip? Oh, well in that case you can have it back."

He was just about to drop it in my grasp but he changed his mind and threw it into his left hand.

"Sometime today would be nice." I said as I tapped my feet impatiently waiting for his taunting to be over and done with.

"Now now Swan, patience is a virtue." Edward replied patronisingly.

"You don't believe in virtues, so hand it over." I retorted with a glare I only ever reserved for him.

"Come on Isabella; love thy neighbour and all that. What would God think about the way you're speaking to me?" he countered as his deep green eyes lingered at the gold cross I had round my neck.

"He'd think it was justified seeing as you are the spawn of the devil."

"I think you will find I was born of a woman's womb, just like Jesus, get your facts right."

"I think you were switched at birth just like in The Omen."

"You've watched it have you?" He sneered, "Did it give you nightmares?"

"You give me nightmares." I replied frostily.

"I always knew you dreamt of me," he smirked as he wandered around me, "you're just like every other girl in this place, totally besotted with me." He flicked my hair and I recoiled.

"Look a reflective surface! I think it's calling your name." I mocked as I snatched the apple from his hand. It was cold, just like his heart.

"Cute Swan, but this isn't over."

"It is for now. So run back to Kelly, whisper sweet nothings in her ear till she's convinced that she's the only one for you. Then sleep with her and ignore her first thing in the morning. That's what you do best right?"

"You think you've got me all figured out don't you?" He asked me coldly. I saw a glimpse hurt but I don't think he wanted me to see it, he recomposed himself within seconds and it was gone.

"Sadly that's all there is to you." I replied trying to keep a hard edge to my voice but it faltered a little.

"Suit yourself."

He turned away and left me standing there confused. Had I gone too far with my insults, or was there something going on behind Edward's usually cocky facade for him to seem so hurt by my words? I walked back to my table and the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"You and Edward enjoy your talk?"Alicejoked as she took the apple from me and took a loud bite out of it.

"He was being a jerk as usual." I replied as I grabbed my bag and walked in the direction of Biology, a class that had Edward in it and there was noAlicearound for me to talk to.

"We'll talk about this later."Alicehugged me and went off in a different direction with Jasper towards the gym.

I replayed our conversation in my head as I walked to Biology alone, and it bugged me, I shouldn't feel sorry for him, he started it after all. What I said was justified, wasn't it? When I entered the classroom I was struck with fear when I spotted Angela wasn't in her seat. I knew for a fact that Edward's partner Mike was off sick with a doctor and had mentioned it in a previous conversation.

"Ah, Bella, you're without a partner." The teacher noted as I cringed because I knew what was coming next. "You can team up with Edward for today."

I rolled my eyes to the heavens and wondered if God was punishing me for the things I'd said earlier. In a way, I don't blame him, underneath it all I did feel bad about what I said.

I made my way over to a smug looking Edward and I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could be civil to him for one lesson; it couldn't be that hard could it?

"Look, I'm sorry for the things I said at lunch. If they really offended you I didn't mean it." I apologised.

He looked at me surprised and I thought we'd come to an awkward understanding. Then he started smiling at me in the way he knew it irritated me.

"You didn't actually think I was hurt by what you said, did you?" he laughed.

"Erm…well…no?"

I was blushing, that was a very bad sign. He had me right where he wanted me and I was squirming like a bug caught in a spider's web.

Why did he always have the last word?

"I was just bummed that you figured out tonight's plans; it takes out all my fun knowing you of all people know what I'm up to."

I sat there in shock and embarrassment and all I could come back with was,

"You disgust me."

"That's my aim in life, Swan. Now can I get on with my work? I don't need you distracting me any longer."

The rest of our lesson was sat in silent loathing of each other; Edward and I were never going to change and we knew that. I just wished the next two weeks were here already, and then I wouldn't have to be anywhere him.

Little did I know thatAlicehad other plans in mind.

**Reviews (equals) love!**


	2. Little Miss Perfect

Little Miss Perfect

**I thought I'd have a POV from Edward, Bella and Alice in this chapter, just to make things a little more interesting. Ummm, I think that's everything...oh, the stuff in italics is the diologue from the previous chapter but you've probably already guessed that one, right? **

**Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

"_You disgust me."_

"_That's my aim in life, Swan. Now can I get on with my work? I don't need you distracting me any longer."_

I kept my eyes on my work for the rest of the lesson; I could feel the hate radiating out from her body, and at times I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head like she wanted to start another argument with me, but I wouldn't rise to her pettiness. I would have the last word, I always had the last word with her and I knew it made her seethe.

I disgusted her, and that was how we needed to stay, in loathing of each other. I couldn't take that apology she tried to give me because it would mean that she was making an effort to be nice. It meant she knew I was offended by what she'd come out with and I couldn't have that. She'd have the upper hand against me and there was no way I was going to let that happen.

I had to still hate her in the way she hated me, it was how it had always been. It didn't matter that I found her so attractive that it hurt; our personalities would always clash and bring out the worst in us.

What annoyed me most about Bella was that whole 'holier than thou' crap, it irritated me to the bone. Why did she have to be so perfect? Why couldn't she be like the rest of the girls at school? They'd all done something stupid in their past, from something small like stealing a chocolate bar from the store, to something big like sleeping with one of the teachers. Bella had nothing on her, she was a clean state, and 100% angel as far as everyone was concerned.

I had a reputation and loved it. It made almost every girl want me and I knew all of them were curious about my past shenanigans, even Little Miss Perfect. I'd seen the way she'd start listening a little bit harder when her pixie looking friend would start telling her stuff about me loudly in the corridors. I could tell she wanted me; she just hated me even more for it, I mean who didn't want me, frankly.

All the girls in this school I could figure out in seconds if we got chatting, but with Bella, I couldn't figure out a thing and we'd had plenty of run-ins together. It was like all the normal girls were glass; I could see everything going on behind the exterior, it was as plain as day to me. Bella was like a stone, I couldn't see through no matter how hard I tried.

The only thing I could ever figure out was when I'd pissed her off so much that she'd stop talking to me, by then it was too late to say anything more, I'd won the battle.

The lesson finished and Bella packed at an inhuman speed and left without even a scathing glance. I smirked and packed up slowly as I caught Kelly waiting for me outside.

She was ok I suppose, not hideously ugly, but not stunningly beautiful either. She'd suffice for today, it's not like we'd be having another lunch date tomorrow.

"Hey there, beautiful." I called out to her as I walked out the empty classroom.

Kelly's mouth pulled into a huge smile and it looked like all her birthdays had come at once, no doubt when I'd finished with her she'd be on the phone to one of her girlfriends squealing that she'd been to bed with me.

They all did it when they thought I was out of earshot, they were all so predictable.

"Fancy coming over?" I whispered in her ear as we walked down the corridor while girls scowled in Kelly's direction, wishing it was them I had my arm around.

"Really?" she giggled slightly in shock.

Typical, that's what they all said. I really needed to branch out and find a different type of girl; it was like they'd all rehearsed the same thing to say to me when they got their chance, the same record on repeat.

As we walked into the parking lot I saw the old orange pickup truck with Bella trying to calm herself down in it. She was probably waiting for her friend, Tinkerbell so she could vent her fury.

"Have a nice evening, Swan" I shouted as I felt Kelly flinch against me, she was probably jealous that I was speaking to another girl.

"Go to hell, Edward." She shouted back at me.

I left Kelly standing there as I walked up to Bella's ride, I couldn't help myself, there was some kind of magnetic force that drew me into arguing with her.

"Now that stings, Swan, because I know you wholeheartedly meant that. You don't really wish hell on me, do you?"

"I wish Beelzebub and all his minions upon you, and if they appeared right now it would not be soon enough."

"For a church girl you really do possess at least three deadly sins." I said looking into her brown eyes, they were seething in anger, I liked it when I pushed her buttons, I loved getting a reaction out of Little Miss Perfect.

"No I don't." She stated with such assurance.

"Oh yes you do. Firstly, there's wrath, take the saints for instance, none of them wished hell on their enemies did they? I mean as soon as you look at me it's plain upon your face, I think everyone in this parking lot can vouch that you're feeling wrath right now."

She rolled her eyes to the sky (a common habit of hers while I was talking) and then let me continue, "Then there's pride. Let's face it, you're too proud to admit that you like me, if you do it now all this petty hatred will dissolve away and you'll feel so much better about yourself..."

"You can't be serious?" she laughed at me, "You're more deluded than I thought."

"I haven't finished yet."

"What's the last sin I'm apparently committing? Sloth, because yes I am, by sitting here listening to all this stupid drivel you're coming out with, I could actually be driving away from you right now, but I'm feeling kinda lazy today so just continue with your stupid theories."

"My theories are backed up by facts, but no, it isn't sloth. I have come to the conclusion that it is lust."

"Now you're really losing the plot, Edward. Just go take a lie down before you lose anymore brain cells. I wouldn't want you to be deprived when you next decide to have an argument with me. I might just win next time."

"I've got a hot date; don't need brain cells for that really, the charm does all the work." I countered, "Well, at least I have someone to go home with. How about you? Are you taking God with you? Send him my regards; Kelly will be screaming his name later."

"Let's hope she doesn't catch an STD off you, her boyfriend comes back from Paris in a week and you know how jealous he gets." Bella retorted with a smug smile that really didn't suit her face.

"Come on Edward lets go." Kelly called me as the bubble surrounding Bella and I burst.

"Kelly's calling you." Bella then smiled almost sweetly.

"You might want to start practicing your come backs for tomorrow, wouldn't want to be outdone now would you?" I told her as I started to walk away, "Catch you later, Swan." I called over my shoulder.

I made my way over to the Volvo and that was it for the day, Bella and I were finished, for now.

**Bella POV**

He walked away with his arm around Kelly's shoulders. I didn't know who was worse, him or her. I heard a squeaky door open and Alice hopped into the truck, I tore my gaze away from them and greeted Alice.

"Hi, how was your lesson?"

"You two just can't keep away from each other." She noted, ignoring my question as she did up her seatbelt.

"He came over to me. I did nothing to provoke him whatsoever."

"You never do provoke him, well unless he opens his mouth to say something to you. But I have a feeling that he digs you."

"I think you are one hundred per cent totally wrong with that assumption, I think he likes to pick fights with me, that is all."

"If you say so, you know him better than I do after all."

"Living next door to him hardly makes me an expert. Shall I ram his stupid shiny silver Volvo?"

"Your dad would have fit. Daughter of the Police Chief ramming the local doctor's son's car, that would make headline news here."

"I don't think he'd mind so long as he knows it's justified."

"For today, let's just go back to yours. Think about ramming him another day."

"Alright Ms Voice of Reason, home we go."

**Alice POV**

Everyone can see that they were meant for each other but themselves, but I have a plan.

When I leave Bella's tonight, I'm going to visit Edwards's parents and get them to send him to Bella's camp thing that she's roped me into. I'm not doing it out of maliciousness; I'm doing it because I'm sick and tired of their bickering and their pride. They just need to get over whatever they have against each other and learn to live in harmony.

It should make the trip a little more interesting as well. I just hope they realise they like each other before they go too far and tear each other to shreds before any relationship can form.

Usually I can predict the outcomes of things, but this time only they will be able to determine the outcome.

I hope it's a good one.

**Reviews (equals) love**


	3. Arguments & Solutions

Arguments and Solutions

**I have uploaded, finally! Loads of stuff has been happening in the world of me, but everything's good now so updates will be more frequent.**

**Enjoy!**

**Edward POV**

"Camp? Are you joking me?" I fumed.

My mother had just informed me I'd be spending my summer at camp, in the company of non other than Bella Swan and her pixie friend Alice; I was not impressed at all.

Summer was meant to be the time where I could hang out in the town, score as many pathetic girls as I wanted, and enjoy three whole weeks Swan-free. I thought they'd given up on the whole 'lets-make-our-children-friends' ploy, but obviously they hadn't. I half wondered if Bella was the one who put them up to this, she would know that this would be torture for me. The thought of being stranded out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a stupid tent and campfires was my hell on earth.

I loathed camping with every fibre of my being, my parents had forced Rosalie and me to go when I was younger, it was their idea of family bonding, and I shuddered just thinking about it.

"Edward honey, it'll be good for you. Remember when we used to go camping? You loved it." She tried to reason with me.

"Correction, you and dad used to love camping, Rosalie and I hated it."

"Well, you won't be in tents all the time, there are log cabins for you to stay in and there are loads of physical activities for you to join in with."

"I don't do sports, or log cabins for that matter."

"Just give it a chance will you? You might learn to like it. Bella goes every year, so it can't be that bad."

"Bella is a goody too shoes, of course she likes it there. It's probably heaven on earth for her. It'll be nerd city there."

"Edward Antony Cullen, I will not hear a bad word said against Bella." Mom suddenly snapped. "If you'd only get over this stupid feud you have going on, and get to know her, you would find she is an amazing girl."

"Yeah right."

"I think camp would do you good, maybe Bella might knock some good behaviour into you, because don't think I don't know about these last minute homework jobs you do."

"I do well at school! My homework being left till last minute has nothing to do with it!"

"What I say goes, and if I hear any more complaints I will take that car of yours and scrap it, you hear me?"

"You can't do that!"

"I'm your mom, I can do whatever I please."

Dad walked in at that very second and I thought I was saved.

"Did you just hear that?" I asked him, "she can't threaten me like that."

"Actually, Edward it was my idea to scrap the car if there was any resistance on your part." He told me in a serious voice, it was then I started to wonder how long they'd had this idea in their heads.

"You can't be serious; this is so unfair!" I shouted before exiting the house and making my way over to Bella's. She would not get away with this, I told myself. This feud had become even worse because of her stupid meddling into my affairs.

I knocked harshly on the door and her mom opened it with a breezy smile. The house smelt of mashed potatoes and limes, it was the weirdest thing I'd ever smelt in my life.

"Hi Edward." She said as confusion knitted its way in-between her eyebrows. "What can I do you for? Do you need to speak with Charlie?"

"No Renee, I need to speak to Swa- I mean Bella." I said as I tried to keep my anger from bubbling over.

"Sure, hold on a sec, she's just finishing off her homework."

I snorted quietly imagining Bella bent over her homework, scribbling away as if it was the most amazing thing in the world, she would always be a geek in my eyes, no matter what. I never had the time for homework, I just copied off of whichever girl was in my class and willing, and let's face it, there was never a girl who wasn't willing for me.

Renee half closed the door and hollered Bella's name, I could hear a muffled exchange between them before the door was reopened and Bella was standing where her mother had been, she had an almighty scowl on her face.

"What do you want, Edward?" she snapped.

"Where the hell do you get off telling my parents they should send me to your Jesus Camp?" I asked, letting rip of all my anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm being forced, against my own will to attend this stupid summer camp of yours and I want to know where you get off torturing me like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Read my lips, Swan. I have to go to your God awful Jesus camp for three weeks. Capeesh?"

"What on earth would make you think I put your parents up to this? I enjoy three whole weeks without your oversized ego hovering around me; it gives me a break from having to despise a person twenty-four hours a day."

"They've never mentioned sending me there before, so why now? Why do I suddenly have to go now?"

"How am I supposed to know? I can assure you, I don't want you there. You'd only taint every happy moment I have there."

"I don't have an option not to go; they're going to crush my car if I don't." I told her as I suddenly felt helpless, I didn't want to lose my car, my social life would cease to exist without it.

She shuffled forward and her demeanour seemed to soften a little, was she feeling sorry for me? Was she actually going to put a comforting arm around me?

"I could have a word with them if you want?" Bella volunteered.

"What? No way." I said as I built my defence back up, I took a gigantic step away and rubbed my arm as if I was cold. There were too many of these little moments of understanding between us lately and it was really unnerving me. "If I have to go to your stupid Jesus camp then I will. There'll be girls there, right?"

"I am a girl." Bella replied pointedly.

"Just about, Swan." I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, there will be other girls there."

"It shouldn't be all bad then, fresh girls for me to seduce." I grinned as I saw her face fall and turn into the usual hate filled glare.

"They wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She sniped.

"We shall see about that."

"You disgust me."

"You tell me that far too often, you'll need to change your tune sometime." The anger in me had faded away; this trip had potential stamped all over it, and it meant a lot more time for me to taunt Bella into finally admitting she was into me. "Thanks for the pep talk; I'm looking forward to this now. Pick you and pixie up about ten?"

"Her name is Alice, we have to be there for seven, and my truck will suit us fine thanks."

"I don't know where I'm going, and there's no way three of us can fit in that tin can of yours."

"You can follow us."

"I won't need to stop and fill up gas during our little road trip; I'm guessing you'd have to do that at least twice before we eventually got there."

"Who made you a mechanic?"

"My sister fixes cars for fun, Swan; don't you know anything about us? We've only been living next door for like, a decade."

"Knock for us at five, that'll be sufficient enough time for us to get there." She said as she ignored my last comment.

"Make it six, I need my sleep."

"Half five or we will leave without you in my old tin can."

"Whatever you say."

She shut the door in my face and I couldn't help but feel a little bit excited, this camp thing wouldn't be so bad after all, so long as Bella didn't scare off all my potential flings.

**Reviews (equals) mini presents (I turned 19 today so i'm a year away from oldness argh!)**


End file.
